Get On Your Hands And Knees
by BlackRosa713
Summary: You were the king's main courtesan and you did everything he wanted, including a neighboring prince England x Reader x Eridan Hetalia/Homestuck Crossover . Crackfic idea taken WAY to serious


-

Get On Your Hands and Knees.

Author's Note: England x Reader x Eridan. How the fuck did that come about? I'll tell you. I was listening to "Don't Mess With Me" by Temposhark and I thought "Hey, this is England and Eridan's song." Then I thought about the lyric "Show me sex appeal, get on your hands and knees." I thought about them saying that and I had a mindgasm. So it had to be written. Now we have a three-way between Reader-tan, England, and Eridan. It's not gay. Because we just had a three-way. I may have gone too extensive with this one-shot. In my mind the world is fairly in-depth, but is rather wasted on a one-shot with massive amounts of fucking. Weird AU where everything is crossed over and is Rococo and French court styled. Even if England is king of the world. Who gives a shit, let's just get to the fucking. Enjoy the show.

You were kneeling on the King's bed. He was King Arthur, like the king of legend. And oh he was legendary. You were the Primary Courtesan of King Arthur and you did everything he commanded. Including sharing his bed with foreign diplomats. Today it was Eridan Ampora, Prince of Hope from Alternia.  
"Aww, she looks so cute when she's flushed." Eridan remarked.  
Your pussy was already wet and you were to get fucked senseless by them.  
How did you get here?

...

On your eighteenth your parents decided that you should get a job at the palace. It was best chance at a good life, you were born into a poor dressmaker family. Surely your skills could be of help at the castle. So you were deposited at the capital with the hope you would get a job.  
In the castle the head of the staff inspected you. They decided you would make a good seamstress.  
You were given a bath, the first one in years. They used all sorts of oils and soaps made with herbs. They smelled really nice. They dried you off with fluffy towels and set out on brushing your hair. You didn't even own a brush. You heard a maid mutter under her breath that your hair was more of a rat's nest then hair. Finally they got your hair under control and they rubbed perfume through it.  
A maid took you to the Seamstress's Workroom. Along the way the King was going to the card rooms. You were instructed to keep your eyes down. You did for a while, but you glanced up.  
He was stunning. They called one king "The Sun King", but surely his brilliance was nothing compared to Arthur. His hair was golden and fair, his eyes a forest green. His eyebrows were thick and dark but it certainly was better than the bleached brows of false platinum ladies. Their original brunette hair peeked through in their roots.  
In the quick glimpse you gave him the King flashed his emerald irises toward you. The look he gave you was fierce and powerful, like he wanted to own you. You shuddered and quickly looked away.  
You decided you would never try to anger the King or you could lose everything.  
The servant hustled you into the Seamstress's Workroom. There you embroidered some pieces, nothing for a king, or even a noble. At night you dined in servant's quarters. The food here was richer than the food at home. I guess the palace couldn't afford to have the servants get sick.  
You went to bed after another bath. The staff was really strict on baths. You fixed your hair and went to bed. In your room a courtier was waiting for you.  
"Yes?" You asked hesitantly.  
"The King requests your presence in his quarters." The courtier replied.  
It was useless to refuse a king.  
"Alright." You replied.  
The courier took you to a large bathroom. The ceilings were glided and there were paintings decorating the ceilings. You had never seen a room so ornate, much less a bathroom. A lady stood by the tub dressed in silk gown.  
"Madam, if you could undress and step into the bath." The lady said gesturing toward the bath. It looked lovely and warm.  
"But I already took a bath." You objected.  
"Please." She said sternly.  
You stripped naked and stepped in the bath. Oh god it felt amazing. The lady started washing you in her full gown.  
"Ma'am, why I'm taking another bath?" You asked.  
"Because the King wants to speak with you, in private." She replied. She scoffed a little.  
I guess talking to the king could be a little bad. Oh no.  
After a through scrubbing, especially in some intimate locations the lady dragged you out of the bath and fixed you up. Your hair was soft and shiny and your skin was rubbed with luxurious creams. The lady pulled out an atomiser and spritz your skin and hair with the perfume.  
Roses.  
The flower that decorated the King's coat of arms.  
The lady shuffled you into King Arthur's chambers. The room was enormous. What could you do with a room this big? Lounging in the middle of a large bed was the King.  
"(First Name) (Last Name)." The lady announced. She bowed and left the room.  
You were alone in this room with a man who wielded all the power in the world. Did staring at him anger him? Were you here to be punished?  
The King stood up and walked over to you. You stiffened and he examined you. He flicked your (colour) hair and you flinched. The King laughed gently.  
"Do not fear little lady. I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly. You relaxed a little and the King smiled. He placed a kiss on your cheek and you blushed. In your village few people showed you any affection, this kiss was unlike what you experienced before. And it was just getting started.  
"Follow me." He commanded gently. He led you to the large bed and allowed you to sit on the bed. On a Rococo style nightstand there was some liquor and he offered you some. You did a little cheer together and you tried to gulp it down like him. The liquid burned your throat and you coughed.  
"Easy, you don't need to drink it so fast." He said patting your back.  
He was so nice, why on earth did you even fear him?  
"Here, have more, but drink it slowly this time. Enjoy it." He said pouring you some more.  
You sipped it gently and he copied you so you didn't try to choke yourself on accident. The liquor was pretty good. You had tried wine before, and a little beer with your dad but nothing as strong as what you were drinking now. The town you came from had nothing like it. The liquor was slightly sweet, but had a bitterness. As you swallowed it the liquid warmed your throat and stomach. It was a pleasant feeling and you felt like falling on the bed. The King glanced over at you as you wobbled a bit. Drunk.  
He took your glass and set the both of yours on the nightstand. Gently he pushed you down on the bed. Ooh, it felt nice. The bed smelt like vanilla and lavender, so calming and sweet. Maybe you could sleep here and the King won't mind.  
The King climbed on top of you and looked you dead in the eyes. They were no longer like emeralds, the were burning with unknown fire.  
Greek fire.  
He kissed you on the mouth, licking your bottom lip to open it. You complied and he rewarded you with the best kiss of your life. Granted, no one kissed you like this before, but it sent off sparks of pleasure in your head. This is why people kissed.  
The King placed his knee against the area between your legs and rubbed your intimate spot. He broke the kiss and you moaned.  
What magic was this? No one in your village spoke of this. Certainly the girls dressed in red, showing off their legs, smirking in their rouge did something. Was it this? Were you a whore?  
The King fisted your silk slip.  
"Off. Now." He commanded darkly. He stood back to watch you undress.  
No corset. Nothing else either. You were completely exposed to him and soon would give him everything. And how you wanted to give it to him. You had no idea what you were doing, but you'd do whatever he said, just make you feel everything.  
He smirked looking at you. A little village virgin. No concept of sex what so ever. They never spoke of it and what they did do was probably vanilla ice cream with no sugar. He was going to take you and keep you. The King's Primary Courtesan, (First Name) (Last Name). He rather liked the sound of that. He'd be sure to make that happen as soon as possible.  
"Spread you legs wider." He said. He wanted to see ever inch of you.  
Your pussy was slightly damp, not enough sexual stimulation. That would be fixed shortly. The King pressed his thumb on your clit and rubbed it. You gasped a little and he grabbed the back of your head.  
"Look at me."  
You looked at him, biting your bottom lip. He was focused on giving you as much pleasure as possible. You glanced down between your legs. You'd never that place much thought. It was the place babies came from and blood came out monthly, not a place to be pleasured. Your pussy dampened even more as he stroked your clit.  
"Happy?" The King asked.  
"Yes your Majesty!" You said hastily.  
He forced your eyes to meet.  
"Say my name." He commanded.  
"Yes, Arthur-Ah!"  
Arthur applied more pressure to your clit and you gasped in surprise.  
"Good girl. Good (Name). Good sub." He murmured.  
Sub? What was that? Oh, just ask later.  
Arthur stopped applying pressure to your clit and pushed down his trousers slightly to reveal a rather... alert organ. What in the world?  
"Never seen one of these before?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Not like that." You replied looking at it. Sure, you've seen some dick before, but not pointing at the heavens and rather enlarged. Were they supposed to do that?  
"It's an erection. It happens when your with a pretty girl. Or boy with some people." Arthur explained.  
You did that? Damn.  
"You can touch if you like." He offered.  
Gingerly you reached out to touch it. As you grasped it, it twitched a little and you let go.  
"Don't worry, it means I like it." Arthur said guiding your hand back to his dick. You held it in your hand, twisting your hand around it. It was warm, but stiff. As you twisted your hand around it Arthur moaned.  
"Good girl."  
You rubbed your thumb over the tip, gently fingering the hole at the head. Arthur reacted with pleasure and you wondered what would happen if you licked it. You bent down and flicked your tongue over the tip. Arthur grabbed your hair and slightly pushed your head toward his dick.  
"Sorry, just really liked that. Keep going." He said laughing a little.  
You dragged your tongue along his length, Arthur tightening his grip on your hair. You then swallowed his member in your mouth.  
"Oh my god." He gasped.  
You gave a suck and Arthur lightly pushed your head on to him. Slowly he moved his hips, dragging his dick in and out of your mouth. He was fucking your mouth. Then he pushed your head away leaving you confused.  
"Let's not make this all about me. Now then." Arthur said adjusting you so your pussy was exposed again.  
He gave your folds the same treatment as his member. He licked and played with your clit with his tongue. It was wet and slightly rough. You raised you hips, struggling to get more. He didn't object, you would get what you wanted. Liquid gathered in between your legs. Arthur lapped it up like it was cream. You felt the pleasure rising in your belly.  
"Ah, Arthur!" You cried.  
"That's right, keep saying my name." Arthur said. He knew you were close to coming and he stopped licking out your pussy. He removed his clothes and adjusted you so his member was touching your entrance. Ever so slowly he inched his way into you. You squirmed a bit, it hurt, nothing was ever in there. At last he reached your maidenhood, untouched. Oh how enjoyable corrupting virgins was. Quickly he broke it, no sense in letting you suffer slowly. You spasmed from the pain, it wasn't supposed to hurt was it?  
"Shh, calm down (Name). It only hurts a little." Arthur said stroking your hair. As you calmed down you notices the pain wasn't that pain and it had subsided.  
With you adjusted to the feel of his cock he started thrusting again. Not fast, just slow, letting you both enjoy it. Gradually he got faster much to your enjoyment.  
"Faster." You pleaded. Arthur was more than happy to do so.  
He wanted nothing more than to pound your little cunt until you came crying his name. He was King Arthur and you were his subject, his sub. The lady who lay in his bed and waited to be pleasured by him. He would give you your first orgasm and he would give you your last. My little (First Name) (Last Name).  
You cried out in ecstasy. This is heaven. Flying. Soaring. Feeling nothing but absolute pleasure.  
So perfect.  
Arthur continued thrusting until he came inside you, warm sticky liquid. You got up and tried to receive your slip but Arthur grabbed you and pulled you next to him.  
"My clothes!" You objected.  
"You don't need them. Neither do I. Come, sleep. Tomorrow we'll get a bath and we can set about giving you a title." Arthur said getting you both into bed.  
"Title?" You asked confused.  
"Yes, didn't tell you that you now have a title? I have decided to name you the King's Primary Courtsean." Arthur said looking at you.  
"When did you decide that?"  
"While we were having sex."  
Arthur kissed you again and closed his eyes. You rested your head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning you were given another bath, dressed in the finest gown they could find like you were a queen. They did your hair in ribbons and curls and perfumed it. They prepared to powder your face when Arthur walked in. He looked at the maids.  
"No. No, powder or blush. She's not a china doll." He commanded.  
"Rouge?" One asked holding up a tube.  
"That's fine." Arthur relented.  
The maid unscrewed the tube to reveal a coloured stick. She took out a small brush to apply it to your lips. In the vanity your reflection stared back at you, the girl in the mirror looked like noble, flawless face and silky hair. But you weren't pale as a ghost with a false bloom in your cheeks. You were just a crown short of a queen.  
"Wow." You whispered.  
"You look lovely my darling." Arthur said taking your hand. He guided you toward the door. With a flourish he opened the door.  
The door led straight to the Grand Hall. You turned red as Arthur held your arm and paraded you through the Grand Hall. The nobles all gossiped, hiding their overdone faces behind lace fans. You heard none of it except for one.  
"Look. The King's new whore." A lady with clumped lashes and caked on powder.  
You gritted your teeth. What made her any different from you? She wore makeup like the harlots on the street corner, the only difference was that she had more expensive clothing. It still revealed about as much. Arthur noticed you tights your grip on his arm.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"They're calling me a whore." You whispered.  
Arthur kissed your cheek.  
"Darling, you're my head courtesan now." He said in your ear.  
"What does that mean?" You asked. Fancy court talk? Like sub? Nobility talks weird.  
"It means your primary job is to pleasure me with your body." Arthur replied.  
Ok, so it's a fancy word for whore.  
"And what's a sub?" You asked.  
"It's short for submissive. It means you will obey me and I'll reward you with everything you want; money, jewels, clothes, sex." Arthur explained.  
"You'll be the closest thing to a queen in this kingdom." He said entering a large room. Across from you were large windows that touched the ceiling and floor. They were decorated with silk trimmings, you didn't even know they could make that much silk. Arthur went to the massive desk in the centre and took a seat. Some well dressed nobles crowded around it. They were speaking rapidly to him, taking about everything from taxes, to foreign alliances, to... you.  
"Surely you don't mean to make this country girl into a queen." One asked incredulously.  
"Absolutely not. She's to become the new Duchess. She cannot become Queen, it is illegal for a peasant to become a royal." Arthur replied leaning back in his chair.  
"But it's not illegal for them to fuck royals." One towards the back of the crowd said.  
Simultaneously you and Arthur glared at him.  
"Lord Robert, should I tell Lady Irene about your nightly trips to the brothel and your five bastard children?" Arthur challenged.  
Lord Robert said nothing, in fact a fine sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead.  
"In fact I should tell all of your spouses about your sexual forays. If you have a problem with making a seamstress a duchess, then I have a problem with all your little dirty secrets you hide from your husbands and wives. Maybe I'll command your secret children become your heirs. It'll be enjoyable for Count William for his eighty year old wife to hear that William fathered seventeen children when his wife remained childless. Your dirty secrets have nothing on me publicly making a former servant my mistress when I have no spouse. I think you need to rethink your ideas of courtship and sexuality when you are fucking everything in sight. (First Name) (Last Name) is to become a duchess and you have no say in that."  
The nobles bowed.  
"Yes, your Majesty." One said shakily.  
"Good. Now get to work. " Arthur said.  
The nobles dispersed and Arthur led you away.

...

You received rooms that adjourned into the Royal Apartments, that way you could as much time together. I'd it weren't for his royal duties the two of you would spend all day in there. You followed him everywhere, even to meetings of the state. There you learned who Arthur was allied with, who he was near war with, and every diplomat from every country and planet.  
Planet?  
Oh yes, Arthur allied himself with other worlds, so no matter what his throne would be secure.  
He showed you off to foreign visitors like a prized jewel. You were the crown jewel of his collection and you were treated as such. If a guest took a liking to you Arthur would gladly let them spend the night with you. You slept with all sorts of people: men, women, aliens. Whatever it took to make an ally. But Arthur was always there. You were his and no other person could own you solely.  
So one day a prince from Alternia came to form an alliance. You'd never seen an Alternian before. They called themselves Trolls and they had grey skin and orange horns. You heard that Alternians based their social standing on blood colour. The Hemospectrum: maroon, orange, yellow, forest green, light green, teal, blue, dark blue, indigo, purple, fuchsia. This prince had purple blood, he wasn't a ruler but he was up there.  
The prince was rather attractive. His grey skin had a light purple tinge to it. His black hair had a purple streak in it. He wore glasses, you assumed a society that had invented space travel would know how to make contacts or corrective surgery, but maybe he liked them.  
And you rather liked him.  
Arthur held a ball as he always did when dignitaries came. Eridan was watching you the entire ball. It wasn't something that fazed you. Everyone in the palace stared at you since you held such high standing from simply fucking a royal.  
After a while he spoke to you. He introduced himself: Eridan Ampora, Prince of Hope. He explained his title, it was a god tier and it essentially describes who you are. You didn't get it, some weird stuff about a quest bed and your own planet. Aliens were so strange.  
As he spoke you finished your wine, he took your glass and got more wine for the both of you. You took a sip and introduced yourself, (First Name) (Last Name), Primary Courtesan of King Arthur and former peasant.  
Eridan raised an eyebrow at that.  
"You used be a commoner?" He asked.  
"Yes. I lived in a village until I was eighteen and then I came here." You replied. So many people had heard the story it didn't matter anymore. You were the most powerful woman in the kingdom.  
"I guess that works here. In Alternia that could never happen. You are born into that blood colour and you will die in that blood colour. You all have the same blood colour, mutant red." Eridan thought out loud.  
He doubled his w's and v's. Did all Alternians do that, or was it just him? Nervous stutter? It sounded nice though.  
"Well, all humans have red blood. At least I think. Having purple blood here would make you mutant here." You said.  
Eridan smirked.  
"I guess so. "  
He stared at you. Did he know about how Arthur would allow guests to bed you? Was he going to do that with you? It wouldn't hurt to sleep with an alien, they had pretty fun stuff down there. You finished off your glass of wine.  
"Do you want me to get another glass for you?" He asked. Wordlessly you handed the glass to him. Eridan took the glass to get you more wine. You doubted that was all he would do.  
You wandered over to a wall and leaned on it.  
How many glasses did you have? Too many. You felt a little tipsy, but alert enough to notice Eridan talking to Arthur. He didn't have a glass of wine for you. Shit. You really wanted another glass, but Arthur and Eridan would be carrying you back to the Royal Apartments if you had another. But, it wouldn't hurt to enjoy what would happen after that.  
Arthur nodded and Eridan turned towards you. They approached you and smiled.  
"(Name), I'd like to show Eridan something if you don't mind." Arthur said grabbing your hand. You stumbled a bit and Arthur pulled you in close. He smelt like alcohol, but unlike you he could handle more than a few glasses.  
They took you down the hall to the suite where you lost your virginity and bedded more people than you could count. You were very familiar with the gauzy canopy and paintings just barely visible above it. You never said that all the people you bedded were skilled. Just that there was a lot of them.  
Arthur opened the door which led you...  
Here.  
Arthur commanded you to strip down and touch yourself. You knelt knees apart stroking your clit in front your king and a prince you had just met. In your early days you would have been scared to even undress in front of a stranger, but now you freely undressed and fucked with whoever Arthur approved of with little care. Eridan started getting a little more purple, he liked it. You wondered what Alternian girls looked down there. Your body got warmer tingeing your skin pink.  
"Aww, she looks so cute when she's flushed." Eridan remarked.  
"I know, how does my (Name) compare to your Alternian maidens?" Arthur asked.  
They kept watching you get yourself off while they discussed women. Eridan argued that the women of his planet who were higher on the Hemospectrum were quite beautiful while Arthur said something about the Alternian Empress and how pretty she was. They didn't show interest in you pleasuring yourself in front of them. But they were interested. You could tell by the bulges in their trousers. They were going to bring you close to coming before they decided to step in. You whimpered and they smirked in response.  
"Eridan, would like to give Miss (Name) a try?" Arthur asked casually like he was offering a ride on his horse. Well, he was going to get ride.  
Eridan sauntered toward the bed, he pushed you down and looked you up and down. He licked his lips and you noticed it was pointed. He leaned close to your neck and licked it. You shuddered a bit.  
"Like that (Name)?" He asked.  
You nodded a bit.  
"Would you like me to use my tongue some more?" Eridan asked even though he knew the answer already.  
"Yes sir." You breathed out. Men like him liked it when you acknowledged their superiority.  
Eridan smiled and dragged his tongue down to your chest. Your heart quivered a bit and Eridan flicked his tongue over your hardened nipple. He toyed with your left nipple a bit before sucking on it. You gasped as he squeezed your right breast, kneading it a bit and rubbing the nipple. After a while he switched sides and gave each breast equal treatment. You've never orgasmed from someone playing with you chest, but you could feel yourself reaching the edge. Eridan stopped and continued using his tongue all over your body. At your stomach he licked your navel and you sucked your stomach in. Eridan laughed quietly and reached your cunt. He licked at your labia teasing you a bit. Just fuck me already, quit playing around you thought. But you've been through this treatment before. The laborious foreplay that leads to a glorious climax. It was worth it. After throughly teasing your pussy he gave your clit some well deserved treatment. His tongue rubbed roughly over your sweet spot. You whimpered and raised your hips slightly. Eridan pinned your hips to the bed and continued to lick your clit. He then thrust his tongue into your cunt. You gasped at the intrusion. His tongue felt different than anyone's tongue. It almost seemed longer than a normal human's tongue. It felt like a dick in a way. He fucked you with his tongue like one with a cock. You grabbed his horns and gently pulled his face closer to your pussy. As you grasped his horns he moaned lightly, sending to your cunt. He liked it? You tightened your grip on them ever so slightly, the thing with an erogenous zone is that you don't get too rough with it or you'd cause pain. Eridan showed his pleasure with little sounds that went straight to your pussy. What ever he had in his pants, it was getting harder. You'd seen the outline of it as his was watching you touch yourself. It seemed like it functioned the same as a human cock, but with aliens anything could be down there. You felt Eridan grind his hips against the edge of the bed. He wanted to fuck you, trying to hold back, possibly to not scare you. You sat up a bit and Eridan glanced up at you.  
"Give it to me." You begged giving him permission to fully fuck you. He was only too eager to do so.  
He stood back so he could pull out what ever was in his pants. It was a rather purple tentacle. Your eyes widened. No matter what species you fucked their genitalia still shocked you. You reached for it and it wriggled toward you. It grabbed your hand and you gasped.  
"Shh, that's normal." Eridan assured. It released your hand and Eridan pushed you down on the bed. Instead of penetrating your cunt his tentacle dick started stroking your clit. Oh god. You wanted to him to make you come with his cock but you had no idea it could that. It curled around your clit, squeezing it. If he kept at it for that much longer, you were going to come. With one little flick with the tip of his member you came. You glanced over to Arthur as he smiled in approval. He wasn't touching himself, no. He was going to use all that desire and need on your body, not by touching himself as some prince fucked you with his permission.  
Finished with teasing your body into release, Eridan finally thrust himself inside you. You groaned and fisted the sheets. He stroked the inside of you as he thrust in and out. It was a counterbalance, he stroked against the thrust giving your mind so much to process. It didn't take long for you to come again, still sensitive from your first orgasm. Eridan stepped away and faced Arthur. You sat up to face Arthur, your hair a sexy mess and your body was still pink.  
"I must say I've been a bit selfish with her. Would you like a go with her?" Eridan asked gesturing towards you. Arthur stepped forward and looked at you. You wanted him, it didn't matter how many times you came in a night, you still wanted more. Arthur's dick was more than straining against his trousers. You wanted to take it, in your mouth, in your pussy.  
"Thank you Eridan. I was wondering, would you like to try something?" Arthur asked. Eridan was more than happy to comply.  
"(Name) I want you on your hands and knees on the edge of the bed. " Arthur commanded. You nodded quickly and assumed position.  
"Pleasure his member with your mouth." Arthur instructed.  
Eridan brought his cock forward and you took in in your mouth. You started sucking and Eridan did his best to control it's wriggling. Oh he liked it. Arthur climbed on the bed and took your pussy from behind. You moaned from sudden intrusion. The vibrations from your mouth went straight to Eridan's dick. Your pussy was more than ready for Arthur to fuck you. Eridan might have permission to penetrate your pussy, but it was all Arthur's. You came again, crying out around Eridan's cock. Eridan moaned, how he enjoyed your moans and cries when his dick was in your mouth. Arthur continued pounding your cunt, not done with you yet. You continued servicing Eridan, your sucks getting stronger. He came in your mouth, it tasted like ocean water and was purple. You fell to your elbows and let Arthur finish fucking you, ass in the air like an offering. You were breathing heavy, god this was going to be your fourth orgasm tonight. You gave into the pleasure again crying out Arthur's name. You were his little courtesan and you were not allowed to scream out anyone else's name. Arthur came inside you and he grabbed you and pulled you with him as he fell back on the bed.  
You were lying on top on him, Arthur's unaroused cock against your ass. He flipped you over and gave you a passionate kiss, fingers tangled in your hair. He grabbed it lightly, pressing your face more towards him. When he finished Arthur sat up, you on his lap.  
"Eridan, if you like you can take a bath in there and return to your room." Arthur said addressing the Alternian.  
"Certainly. Miss (Name) it was a lovely night." Eridan said before heading to the bathroom.  
"Arthur, are we going to take a bath together?" You asked.  
Arthur smiled a bit.  
"The bath is a bit occupied right now, but I think we could find something to do in the meantime." Arthur said as you noticed his cock hardening.  
You were (First Name) (Last Name), Primary Courtesan of King Arthur and you did everything he commanded.  
And how you loved it.


End file.
